


Just a Minute

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the hardest thing he’s ever had to do. Coda to 1x01. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "1.01 Coda" at LiveJournal's 100_Ghosts. Written in 2008.

Sam half-hopes that he doesn’t have the number saved in his cell. Jess’s little polka-dotted phone book is in ashes along with … everything else.

He draws a breath. _One more minute._ He’ll give Jess’s parents one more minute of believing that their daughter is alive and well. He wants to wait an hour, a year, a lifetime.

He dials. Someone picks up right away. _Too soon._

“Hello?” It’s Jess’s mom.

He draws another breath. _Five more seconds._

“Mrs. Moore? This is Sam Winchester.”

“Sam, dear, how are you? Is everything all right?”

“I … I have some bad news.”


End file.
